SolaceES: Iron Man Origins
SolaceES: Iron Man Origins The scene takes place in year 2104, and the story starts with a dark hooded figure. He walks through what looks like a cosmic rift, as he is going down flights of floating titanium steps. He finishes stepping down the steps and ends up on a giant floating building. He looks into cosmic rift, and sees Earth. He speaks something, but the language isn't understandable. He continues to speak for a few moments, then stops when he sees the ground shaking. Eventually, a secret door is revealed, and he walks down it. He walks through the stair case until he enters a dimly lit room. He sees another man drinking some sort of alcoholic beverage. The hooded figure walks towards him, but stops when the other man motions for him to stop. The man stands up, revealing to be taller than the hooded figure. The man asks the figure what he was doing here. The hooded figure responds that he is searching for someone known as Doom. The man asks the figure what his name is. The figure drops his hood, revealing Magneto. The year is 2007, and Tony Stark begins to speak to a group of men in an office. Tony begins by talking about the group of men to invest into his start-up business, Stark Enterprises. Tony goes on to explain how Tony's dad, Howard Stark, had a dream of creating a business that could help the world, technologically and medically. He further speaks that his father Howard couldn't do it because he was always poor and broke, being that he provided for Tony. Tony ends this statement by saying that Howard died almost 20 years ago, when Tony was only 7. Tony goes onto saying that he wants to turn the world into a better, more efficient and safe place to live. Tony then goes into detail about the investment, then ends the conversation. The group of men say that they will talk about it more, then get back to Tony. Tony walks the men out, then goes back into his office to work on more investment plans. After working on the investment work, Tony heads to his apartment home. He gets there around midnight, and is exhausted. He turns on the news, and goes to relax on his couch. He watches the news, and learns about the terrorist group calling themselves The Purifiers. "The Purifiers are a christian terrorist group with the ideas of exterminating all mutants in the world. They have been known to go up and kill a mutant if seen, and usually also killing the family that is with the mutant. Because The Purifiers are motivated by the Bible, religion itself has been looked upon very closely and people are losing their faith. The known leader of The Purifiers is William Stryker, and if seen, contact local authorities. In other news..." Tony turns off his T.V. and heads outside to get a soda pop from the vending machine. As he is going there, he begins to see men approach him from behind. He reaches the vending machine, and the men put a black bag over Tony's head. They put Tony in a van, and drive off in the night. Tony wakes up in a dark room, with a TV with static playing. He is blind for a second, but soon regains his vision. In about minute, a man steps out from the shadows. The man is revealed to be William Stryker, and looks upon Tony with a toothless grin. Stryker asks Tony why he is trying to start a modernizing business and stop doing what he did a few years back. Tony responds that the life he had then was bad, and that it will never come back. Stryker laughs, then explains that Tony is now a poor and sad man, just like Howard. Stryker then says that Tony will make them weapons, as they are low on engineers. Tony says that they would have to kill him before he made weapons. Stryker tells him that they won't have to kill Tony, but will instead force Tony to make them weapons, and will do so by torture. Tony then gets a black bag over his head, and is knocked out again. Tony wakes up in a hole, with some wood bars across the top to prevent him from climbing out. He sees that he must be in a jungle, and that he can't get out of this hole. For the next 10 years, Tony is fed 1 piece of bread a day, along with a rotten apple. He becomes depressed and lonely. Tony is finally offered to make weapons, in which he agrees to. He soon becomes head engineer, and begins making some of the most violent weapons. Stryker sees this, and throws an idea for Tony to make. The idea is Tony make a juggernaut suit with weapons and rocket launchers built into it. He also asks that it be able to fly. Tony explains that this would take a few months straight, and Stryker tells him that completing this would allow them to control the world. Tony begins construction of the juggernaut suit, and around half way through building gets an idea. Tony takes this idea and use it to his advantage so he could escape The Purifiers. Tony continues construction, and finished it after 6 months. Stryker calls Tony, telling them that they are going to come check it soon and to be ready, and Tony says there is no worry. Tony enters the suit, and blasts open the door. He is welcomed by soldiers, who shoot at him. Tony shoots small rockets at them, then fights more soldiers. After a few minutes of fighting, Tony begins searching for the exit when he is confronted by Stryker. Stryker explains that Tony is going to die, and brings out a remote to press a button. After pressing the button, Tony turns around to see a steel box emerge. Stryker sneaks into a small room to press a few more buttons. Soon the box door opens. Tony sees a man come out, with blood red cuts all over his body. The man looks confused at first, then grows very angry. Tony sees 3 metal claws for each hand emerge from this man, and the man lunges to attack Tony. Tony and the man fight until the man finally destroys most of Tony's armor. The man keeps attack Tony until most of Tony is revealed from the suit. The man looks at Tony for a few moments, until finally getting off him. The man then sees Stryker leaving the room, so he goes, breaks the glass from the room, then runs after him. Tony gets up, and walks through the broken glass to see the exit. Tony walks out of the building, and begins walking. He is eventually seen by a nearby USMC helicopter, and is transported to safety. While in the USMC building, he is asked by General 'Thunderbolt' Ross about what he had seen and where he had been. Tony tells them everything, and gets a ride back the United States. Tony soon arrives in New York City, and learns that while he was gone, his business became big. Tony learns that he is now a multi-millionaire, and that his business is worth multi-billions. Tony takes his place as CEO, which was held by Pepper Potts. Pepper is assigned as assistant, being that she kept the company afloat while Tony was gone. Tony's first design back was going to be similar he made back in The Purifiers cave. He decides that he will keep the project a secret until it is fixed. After almost a year, Tony completes the project, and begins making last minute changes. He finishes it, and decides to use it for good rather than evil. He begins to fight crime, and becomes the hero known as Iron Man. OWNERSHIP: ownership belongs to SolaceES, don't be a jerk and edit the story.